It Isn't Easy
by andy kay
Summary: Becomes PG, summary in Part One. Mary learns that growing up isn't easy, but maybe it can be fun.
1. Growing Up and Changing

This is one of my first 7th Heaven fanfics. I hope that it is good. First off, I suppose I should tell you that I am a big supporter of the Mary/Wilson pairing. I just thought that things were better then. Anyway, on to the story details. This is set starting with when Mary and Corey were set to receive that award, but the administration would not give it to Corey because of her daughter. Well, Mary calls the only person she knows to call for help. It goes on from there. Who knows, things might go well, and this could go on. So, read, enjoy, and review.  
  
Mary sits on the bed with her telephone in hand. She is shaking, partly in anger, but mostly in anxiety. She was so afraid he would not help. Maybe not even talk to her. She silently prayed that the latter was not true. Finally, she dialed the number. Although she knew the telephone number as well as her own, it seemed to take forever.  
  
The telephone was ringing. A rush of adrenaline swept through her and even more when it was answered. It's him, she thought.  
  
" West residence, this is Wilson speaking."  
  
" Hi." She managed only to croak that out in a squeak.  
  
" Mary, hi, how are you? I, uh, just came in today. So, what's going on, maybe I should give you a chance to answer."  
  
" I'm good, really, but I need your help." She told him the story. He listened, and finally he took a deep breath.  
  
" What is it you need me to do?"  
  
" Can you and Billy come to the ceremony? If Corey is going to get persecuted for her family, then so am I." The words were out of her mouth before she had a chance to think about them.  
  
" Mary, is that what you consider Billy? Your son?" Mary couldn't tell if was angry or not, so she decided to edge the subject.  
  
" Well, I know that we're not together and I..."  
  
" I know that he loves you like a mother, I just don't want to ruin your reputation. I mean, things have to be hard enough as it is."  
  
" Is that a yes?"  
  
" Absolutely. When?" She gave him all of the instructions.  
  
" I guess I will see you then. Bye Wilson, tell Billy goodnight for me, and that I love him and missed him."  
  
" Sweet dreams, Mare. Oh, Mary? I missed you, too." The phone line cut out and Mary laid down on the bed, tears down her cheeks. Only, for the first time since Wilson had left her, she was going to cry herself to sleep with happy tears.  
  
The days passed and soon Mary was sitting in the lobby of her school, preparing her speech. She had not told anyone of her plan, other than Wilson. He was going to meet her there, and sure enough, he was there.  
  
" Mary." He breathed and wrapped her into a tight hug, his voice cracking. " I missed you, so much."  
  
" I missed you, too. Wilson, I..." She was suddenly aware of how close they were, and the fact that they both were crying. Wilson kissed her on the forehead, leaving Mary slightly disappointed. It was only when he finally brought his lips to meet hers that she felt the only emotion she knew how to feel at these times. She knew she loved him, and part of her knew the same was true for him. She also knew, though, that she could not tell him that right now. They were broken apart minutes later by someone clearing their throat. Mary looked and found, to her complete embarrassment, her principal standing there.  
  
" Mary, I believe we are ready for the guest of honor. Could you?"  
  
" Yes, um, Wilson, you and Billy can wait for me in the aisle. I want you up there with me if that is okay."  
  
" Yeah, break a leg." Mary walked off with the principal.  
  
" Wow, Mary, your boyfriend seems very supportive."  
  
" Oh, he's...Yeah, he always has been."  
  
After Mary has spoken, she begins to explain her declination of the award. Wilson joined her onstage, with Billy holding his hand. Corey came onstage as well, carrying her daughter.  
  
" So, you can persecute Corey for having a family. For loving her daughter, but, if you do, you are persecuting every person who was blessed with the gift of family."  
  
Mary's family rose to their feet, applauding enthusiastically. Her principal rose to her feet as well, receiving bewildered looks from the other members of the administration. The audience erupted in a burst of applause and cheers. Corey burst into tears with Mary, and the two friends hugged each other. Wilson put one hand on Mary's shoulder and she leaned onto his chest holding Billy's tiny hand.  
  
" I'm so proud of you, Mare."  
  
" Yeah, Mary." Billy's small voice sounded off into her ears. 


	2. Fixing and Building

The next day, the Camdens are gathered at the house after church. They were setting up the yard for a celebration in honor of Mary and Corey. Annie was carrying a tray of food to the picnic table. Corey and Mary were standing in the center of a large group of teenagers, nodding graciously at the praise they were receiving. Among the throng of people, Mary searched for Wilson, to no avail.  
  
" So, that's the boyfriend?" Corey nudged Mary in the shoulder. She was surprised, Mary seemed quite happy around him, a contrast to her recent depressed state.  
  
" Um, actually he's my ex. He, um, sort of left me." Mary's tone dropped, and Corey felt instantly guilty. Mary beemed though when she saw Wilson walking through the gate. He was being bombarded by Simon, Ruthie, and Lucy, all wanting to hold Billy. He handed his son over to the eldest carefully, and headed toward Mary. Corey noticed the change in Mary, and gently shoved her toward Wilson. They met in the middle.  
  
" Hey," Wilson whispered. Mary reached for his hand instinctively. " So, big turnout, huh?"  
  
" Yeah. You know, with this award both Corey and I have a good chance at a scholarship. Maybe somewhere out east. I was thinking New York."  
  
" Really?" She nodded and Wilson hugged her. " So, about yesterday. I wish I was a big enough person to just apologize, but, I'm not. Mary, there are so many complications, but I know that the time I've spent away from you has been miserable. And I'm still going back, so it is completely up to you. If you'll have me back, that is."  
  
" Wow. I mean, yes." She kissed his cheek and looked at her younger siblings, happily playing with Billy.   
  
After hours of small talk with various guests Mary didn't entirely know, she, Corey, Wilson, and all of the other children retired to the living room. Mary and Corey carried in the two youngest, both sleeping restfully, and Wilson laughed at his son's newfound friendship with Corey's young daughter. Corey rested her daughter in her lap as she sat in the large armchair next to the loveseat Mary, Billy, and Wilson were seated on. Mary leaned against the armrest next to her and Billy layed his head on her leg. Wilson, holding the rest of his son his lap, raggedly placed his head back. Simon and Ruthie went upstairs, too tired to talk, not that anyone else was awake enough to either. After making sure all was okay, Lucy said her goodnights.  
  
" 'Night guys." She smiled at Wilson and leaned down and hugged him. " I'm glad you're back, we missed you," she whispered.  
  
" Me too, Luce, goodnight." Mary hugged her sister, being careful not to disturb Billy.  
  
" I love you Lucy."  
  
" I love you too, Mary." Lucy practically crawled to the stairs in her tired state. Annie passed by her daughter and gave her a quick kiss on the forehead. She took one look at the tired crew in the living room and took pity.  
  
" Corey, why don't you stay with Mary tonight? You two go on upstairs, Mary why don't you take Billy up to Simon's room? So he can rest. I need to talk to Wilson." Wilson straightened up. Mary lightly touched his hand before she rose, a movement that was noticed by Annie and Corey. The two ladies grabbed the children, trying desperately not to wake them.  
  
Annie sat down on the couch. " Wilson, why don't you stay here tonight? It'll be fine."  
  
" Mrs. Camden, are you sure?"  
  
" Yes, you are in no condition to drive tonight. Let me send some blankets down for you." She went upstairs and saw Mary gently closing Simon's door. " Mary, will you take some blankets down to the living room? Wilson's going to stay the night. You three are so tired and those two are so asleep they're practically in a coma." They laughed.  
  
" All right." She grabbed a blanket and pillow and headed downstairs. Wilson had actually fallen asleep in the chair that he must have moved to while Mary was upstairs. " Wilson." She shook his shoulder gently as she whispered. He grumbled slightly but didn't wake. " Wake up, Wilson." She laughed as he turned his head, refusing to succumb to her voice. She sat down on the arm of the chair with a devilish grin. Knowing the only way to wake him up now, she leaned forward and kissed him softly on the lips. He didn't respond at first, but when she intensified the force behind her kiss, his eyes opened briefly, but closed again to enjoy the moment. She pulled back before things got too intense, especially in this household, where someone could, and probably would, walk in at any moment.  
  
" Mmm. Can I be woke like that more often?" He smiled coyly.  
  
" Here are your blankets." She handed him the blankets and he rose, moving over to the couch. He sat down and put the pillow at the head of the couch.  
  
" So, do you want to talk now, or wait until the morning?"  
  
" Well, might as well get it over with." She sat down, smiling to signal him that she was joking. He took a deep breath; he knew how conversations with Mary went, and he knew that he would have to begin.  
  
" We've established that we are back together, but the question is: where are we? I know that some people say it's best to just start over, but from my point of view I think that it would be far too difficult. But, can we just pick it up where we left off? So, I propose an idea. We continue, with the knowledge of knowing how miserable life is when we are apart, and see where the road takes us." Wilson smiles at her and she playfully shoved against him.  
  
" Wow, what are you making in your debate class? That was certainly a convincing speech."  
  
" So, a yes?"  
  
" Yes."  
  
" Okay, next topic of discussion. I'm beginning to worry."  
  
" Why is that?"  
  
" You, Mary Camden, are never that easy to convince of something."  
  
" I am when the argument is correct. Okay, well, I was reading some information on scholarships. First, I am going to have to really push on my grades."  
  
" Are they slipping?"  
  
" Yeah." She looked down.  
  
" All right, so, we have to work on your grades. I'm out of school until next semester, so we have some time."  
  
" You never told me why you took off time from school."  
  
" Internship. I had a semester off, but the company I was going to work for fell through. The counselor had already dropped me off the roster so I basically have a free semester. I am taking some small courses online to fill in the time and a few credit hours. But, until September, I am out of school. Which means, I get to be your personal slave driver." He nudged her shoulder with his own.  
  
" I also need more community service. I have some on my record, but I really need some now. I was thinking of this program I heard about."  
  
" Yeah?"  
  
" It's called the Diversion program, kids who have gotten in legal trouble work with it. If they show real promise, and the facility approves, they are in."  
  
" Okay, that sounds good."  
  
" Well, we have talked, so, I think that we should go to bed. Goodnight, Wilson."  
  
" Sweet dreams, Mary." She kissed his cheek and he hugged her tightly. She left the room, quickly heading off to bed. 


	3. Showing Promise

The next day, Wilson is awake long before the others, and he goes into the kitchen. Annie is there, fixing breakfast and lunches for the children.   
  
" Need help?"  
  
" Oh, good morning, Wilson, yeah, that would be great. I'm fixing sandwhiches for the kids, and I have Simon's and Ruthie's, so, if you wouldn't mind fixing Lucy's and Mary's."  
  
" Okay, two I actually know, I had poor Lucy babysitting Billy so much that I got to know her almost as well as Mary." He proceeded to fix both sandwiches. Annie handed him the bowl of fruit and he selected the girls' favorites to put in their respectable bags. When he was done, he sat them in the fridge, and grabbed the eggs.  
  
" So, Wilson, I know I should just stay out of your private life, but how is Billy doing?"  
  
" Oh, don't worry about asking about him, he's just as much your business as anybody else here. But, yeah, he's doing really well. The move was rough on him, but he adjusted quickly. He had quite a few separation anxiety issues. Can we sit down? I think that we may need to talk." Annie nodded and Wilson pulled out a chair for her and then himself.  
  
" What is it?"  
  
" I know that Mary is still young, but I've put her in a rough position. We care about each other a lot, and Billy, as scary as this is, depends on her. I never intended to put her in that position, but she is. And I think now that is what was, I don't know, meant. When you thought Mary was pregnant, what went through your mind?"  
  
" I was afraid that my daughter had given up every chance she had, that basketball would no longer be something for her, and that she might not get to complete her education."  
  
" Mary may never have been pregnant, but she is still a mother. I didn't see it until we left, when Billy would cry for her, and then it was clear. Billy never knew his biological mother, but Mary helped raise him."  
  
" I saw it, too. Apparently before you had. I was scared then. Mary would give up everything for you two."  
  
" I don't want that, I want you to know it all. I want you to know that I want to be with Mary, and I want her to be the best mother possible. She is, and we all know it."  
  
" Does he call her 'Mom', Wilson?"  
  
" No, he never has, and Mary and I talked about all of this when the pregnancy scare came up, but I want to know how you and Reverend Camden would feel if he did."  
  
" I would think it might be a difficult transition for him, but if he found it comfortable, then I would support it."  
  
" And Reverend Camden?"  
  
" Would have a panic attack if he hadn't heard that conversation." Eric walked up to the twosome.  
  
" I should have known someone would have been there," Wilson half-joked. Eric sat down across the table from them with his hands placed in front of his face.  
  
" I would support this under one condition."  
  
" Yes?"  
  
" If Mary feels she has to choose between her education and you two, then..."  
  
" I will walk away. She'll never have to make that choice." Eric nodded. At that moment, Mary and Simon walked downstairs. The footsteps of Lucy and Ruthie weren't far behind.  
  
" Breakfast? Hey, Wilson, you're still here?"  
  
" Yeah, but I need to leave soon, is Billy still out?" Simon nodded. Mary and Wilson walked upstairs to wake him. Corey and her daughter were in the hall when the two got to the doorway.  
  
" Good morning, Wilson. Mary, I'll see you at school, we need to get home soon." Corey winked at her, and Mary realized just how good a friend the young mother was. Wilson had opened the door and was standing there, watching his son.  
  
" There is something I should tell you. When you were still asleep, I talked to you parents. Um, do you remember what we talked about when your mom found out about her pregancy?"  
  
" They didn't threaten you, did they?"  
  
" No, not that. About Billy calling you 'Mom', they said they supported it."  
  
" Really? I guess we should wake him up, huh?" She walked to the bed and shook the young boy lightly. " Billy, hey sweetie, time to get up, come on Billy." He stirred and looked up confused as to his surroundings. Still asleep, he muttered only a few words.  
  
" Daddy, Mommy?" Mary giggled lightly.  
  
" Yeah, sweetie. It's your Mommy and Daddy." She leaned on Wilson's shoulder. Billy rose and hugged Mary suddenly.  
  
" Really?" Wilson laughed. Billy had been faking, he must have overheard something.  
  
" Oh, you are just like your father." Mary laughed.  
  
" So, I can call you Mom?"  
  
" Billy, there is something you need to understand. Mary is not your biological mother, but she is, in every other sense, your mom."  
  
" I know, Daddy, but I should be allowed to call her Mom, right?"  
  
" Yeah, sweetie. You can call me Mom." Billy jumped into Mary's arms and she carried him downstairs. " Something tells me that we have one hungry kid here." She let him down into the kitchen.  
  
" Yeah, Billy's probably hungry, too," Wilson joked, receiving a playful slap from Mary. Billy giggled at their behavior.  
  
" Mommy, can I have some cereal?" Billy nodded to the box of cereal on the counter. The young members of the Camden household all exchanged glances at this. Mary, Wilson, and Annie all paid no attention to the name, and Mary grabbed a bowl from the counter to pour him some cereal.  
  
After everyone had eaten and changed, they all began to distribute the lunches. Wilson left with Billy, after a long attempt Simon and Ruthie left with Annie, while Mary and Lucy prepared to leave themselves.  
  
" So, Mom, is there something that you want to tell me about?" Lucy smirked as Mary blushed.  
  
" Well, Billy wants to call me that, and we talked about it, so we're letting him call me that."  
  
" 'We' meaning?"  
  
" Mom, Dad, Wilson, and I talked about it. Separately, but we all talked about it."  
  
" Okay. You know, this could get very complicated." They laughed as they made their way to the car. 


	4. Explaining and Planning

I want to thank the reviewers:  
  
RGBlue16-Thanks for the support. Glad you like it!  
  
KayKayeLLe-Yeah, your story 'Strange Circumstances' is one of my favorite fanfics, ever. To answer one of your questions: this is after the 'I'm leaving you for school breakup.' The timeline is off, because I adjusted it to fit in all I wanted to. Gotta love fanfic for that! To answer your other question: Wilson and Billy both feel it is a step in their healing from losing Billy's mother. Mary wants them both to know how she views them. It's not entirely just because. It also, to Mary, is a way to help herself at the time. And I appreciate the creative criticism. No, it wasn't wrong. And that was the point of the fanfic, I know that it seems a little OOC for Mary to allow that, and very OOC of Annie and Eric. I sort of have a point for it. But, not in this chapter, keep tuned in. Your answers are coming. The next few are kind of filler, but pay attention, 'cause it all leads in to some good stuff.  
  
That goes to all of the readers.   
  
When the girls arrived at school, Corey and several other girls were already waiting for her.  
  
" See you, later, Mom." Lucy whispered and Mary playfully shoved her.  
  
" So, what's up, Mary?" One of her teammates asked, obviously wondering about the guy that she hadn't removed herself from the day before.  
  
" His name is Wilson, and, yes, he is my boyfriend. We've been together off and on for a while. About two years."  
  
" And the kid?" Mary knew it, they all wondered about Billy. What was she going to tell them?  
  
" Well, it is a little difficult to explain. But, Billy is Wilson son, and mine, kind of."  
  
" Mary, there really is no kind of."  
  
" Okay, you see, Billy is Wilson's biological son with a past relationship. But, in the time that I've know the both of them, I've come to love Billy as my own. So, Wilson and I discussed it a while ago, then just recently with my parents. We all agreed that it would be okay if Billy called me mom. I mean, I have been fulfilling the job description for quite a while."  
  
" Oh, so, you two haven't..." her teammate let the sentence drop.  
  
" No," Mary quickly rebuffed the question.  
  
" Ladies, leave the girl alone," Corey came to her friend's defense. She and Mary walked off, laughing.  
  
" So, ready for the joy that is class?" Corey asked Mary. Mary high-fived her and nodded.  
  
That afternoon.  
  
" Okay. Um, I'll see. Now, you know, you're supposed to ask me out so I can escape my homework. Not so I can do it."  
  
" Yeah, maybe after your grades are better. But, Mary, you know this needs to be done. Did you ask your dad about the community service?"  
  
" Um, not yet. But, I will, I promise."  
  
" I believe you. So, call me back with their approval. Bye Mary." Wilson hung up and Mary clung to the phone for one more minute, a grin on her face so wide, it was very well likely the muscles in her face were to stay like that. Then she rose from the bed and walked out of the room to ask her parents' permission. As she left the hallway to go down the stairs, Lucy was just coming up.  
  
" Okay. Homework, man, too much." Lucy flung herself on the bed, stuffing her face into the pillow to let out a scream that no one would hear.  
  
Kitchen.  
  
" Hey, Mom, can I ask a favor?" Annie looked up from the bank book she was writing in. She raised an eyebrow as Mary took a seat at the table next to her.  
  
" Well, feel free to ask."  
  
" Wilson wants to take me out to dinner at the pool hall, and help me with my homework. I think he's more determined to get me into college than you and dad." They both laughed.  
  
" Well, all right, but your homework better be done when you get back." Mary cheered and rushed to the phone.  
  
Fifteen minutes later.   
  
" Okay, I wonder if he's here yet." Mary went out on the porch just in time for Wilson to pull up. He got out of the car to meet her.  
  
" So, dinner first, then homework sound okay?"  
  
" Absolutely." Wilson took Mary's backpack from her and opened the door to the passenger side. He put the bag in back and got in himself. " So, where's Billy?"  
  
" Actually my parents took him out for the evening. They wanted some alone time to spoil him."  
  
" So, just you. That's why."  
  
" Yeah, that must be it. I asked my girlfriend out because I missed my son." He laughed at his own joke, while Mary glared at him playfully. Before they had realized it, they had arrived at the pool hall. Again, when Wilson opened her door for her, Mary glanced at him quizically.  
  
" Okay, something's going on."  
  
" What? No." Wilson laughed nervously, making Mary even more certain that something was going on. He grabbed her hand before she could walk inside, and stopped her.  
  
" What is it, Wilson?" He kissed her softly before he told her what he planned on all night.  
  
" I think we need to talk tonight, but don't worry. I think you'll like what I have to tell you." Mary raised her eyebrows at him, but didn't ask any questions. They made their way inside.  
  
" So, let me guess, chicken, right?" Mary teased Wilson. He always got chicken.  
  
" And a burger, extra fries, and lots of ketchup." Wilson retorted playfully. The waiter came by and they made their orders. They received their drinks quickly and began discussing things.  
  
" So, tell me about school."  
  
" It's going pretty well. I mean, having a business major, I have a lot of math classes."  
  
" Oh, fun."  
  
" Yeah, but between working, school, and Billy, I really haven't been thinking about it, you know, just doing it." He was still holding on to her hand. She leaned forward and brushed her lips across his. As she started to pull away, he put his hand around the back of her neck and kissed her passionately. The waiter cleared his throat a few minutes later, and put their baskets down on the table. The pair ate in silence for the next fifteen minutes, the task quite difficult because their hands were still intertwined. 


	5. Confessions

Okay, finally, a new chapter. This is what I know a few of you readers have been waiting for.  
And, hey, maybe it will merit a few more reviews. Yes, this is me, shamelessly begging for reviews. Is it working?

* * *

**__**

Previously, on "It Isn't Easy…"

" West residence, this is Wilson speaking."

****

" I'm good, really, but I need your help."

" So, you can persecute Corey for having a family. For loving her daughter, but, if you do, you are persecuting every person who was blessed with the gift of family."

" I know that Mary is still young, but I've put her in a rough position. We care about each other a lot, and Billy, as scary as this is, depends on her. I never intended to put her in that position, but she is. And I think now that is what was, I don't know, meant. When you thought Mary was pregnant, what went through your mind?"

" Daddy, Mommy?"

" Yeah, sweetie. It's your Mommy and Daddy."

* * *

One hour later, at Wilson's.

The two are sitting on the couch, while Mary reads her book. Wilson is reading over her shoulder as she leans against him. " You said you wanted to talk?" She turned toward him and his eyes lowered to the ground.

" Yeah. Um, this is kind of difficult. Mary, I guess I should just say it. I love you." He looked her in the eyes and saw she was practically crying.

" Wow, Wilson. I love you too. I always will." They began kissing again. He squeezed her tightly against him, and rested his head on her shoulder as they read through her homework again.

" So, you're okay with everything else, but you have a problem with English, right?"

" Yeah, it's just so boring."

" Well, here, when you read something, try to visualize it. Just don't close your eyes in class."

" All right, homework done. So, what do we do with the next thirty minutes?" Mary teased him playfully, smiling coyly and raising an eyebrow suggestively. He laughed and she wrapped her arms around him.

" I don't what it is about you, Mary. I know that it's wrong of me to say this, but I've never felt this strongly for anyone else besides Billy. And then, the feelings are totally different."

" Wilson, you know, I only have a few months left of school. Maybe when I graduate and go to New York. You and I could, you know, stay together?"

" You mean move in?"  
" Well, yeah."

" Mare, how would that look? Believe me, I would love it, but…"

" We wouldn't be doing anything, of course, but it could help us both."

" We could find an apartment near the campus big enough for the three of us."

" Let it be our secret. Mom and Dad would probably kill us first."

" I love you, Mary Camden." She smiled and pulled him down on the couch, resting her head on his chest.

" I am so tired."

" Go ahead and rest your eyes for a few minutes. I'll wake you up." Wilson watched as Mary closed her eyes immediately. He shook his head as his eyes started to droop. Within seconds, Wilson was asleep as well.

It was the next morning when they woke up. Wilson woke up first, to the sound of the doorbell ringing. He saw that Mary was there, but neglected to notice that it was daylight. Mumbling things under his breath, he went to the door.

" Just a second. Corey?" Mary's friend stood at the doorway.

" Good morning, Wilson. Um, the kids had a playdate for ten, right?"

" Yeah, Saturday morning, oh, no."

" Wilson, why…" Mary came to the door and joined her boyfriend in the look of shock and panic.

" We're dead. Come in Corey." She came inside with her daughter, giving the couple quizzical looks.

" What's up? Oh…" She says, noticing the fact that Mary was wearing the outfit she had been wearing the night before. Usually she did not assume the worst, but the situation was a bit strange.

" I swear I only fell asleep."

" I fell asleep before I could wake you up, sorry."

" Go home, if they ask, you can tell them the truth, or say you were with me. And don't give me that 'I can't lie to my parent's' speech." Corey smiled at Mary, who hugged her friend in return.

" Okay. Bye, Corey." She looked at Wilson. " I love you." They kissed briefly as she exited.

" I love you too. I'll call you later." Mary walked away and Billy came downstairs.

" Where's mommy?" Corey and Wilson laughed.

Back at the Camden household, Mary walked in the door. She came face to face with Annie, who stood with a phone in her hand, a panicked expression. Mary felt bad lying to her mom when she was so concerned, but a part of her, scarily enough, didn't mind. As she internally debated this, tears just started falling. Annie didn't bother asking how Mary was, she just wrapped her daughter in a hug as Mary fell to the floor. It was really odd, seeing Mary so vulnerable. Even though she did have it hard in the past, Mary was never so openly emotional.

" Mary, what is it?"  
" Mommy, I'm so scared." Panic ran through Annie's veins, and she was silently praying that she wouldn't be going through what they went through before when she found she was pregnant with the twins.

" Mary?"

" God, I'm seventeen, Mom. I can't be so responsible for someone else when I can't even hold myself together. I love Wilson, and Billy, but I'm not ready to be a mother. And yet I have been. Mom, since Billy came into my life, I learned what is to put a child's life before your own. I was never so amazed by you. I don't know how you keep it together."

" I tell your father." Mary knew what she was saying. She and Wilson needed to talk things over. Mary was in her senior year, and things weren't going as well as she had hoped for. Wilson and Billy were good points, but now she was putting them under the same category as school. They were her responsibility. And that, more than anything else, scared her.

" I, I'm terrified that I can't do it. I'm scared I'm disappointing you."

" Me?"

" You and Dad. I'm basically letting the world believe Billy is my son. That is going to hurt not just my reputation, but yours, as my mom, and Dad's, you know, as a dad and a minister."

" I realize it was risky for your father and I to allow this. But Billy calling you 'Mom' isn't what makes you seem like his real mother. It's you, Mary. The way you put him first. Being a mother isn't a bad thing."

" It is when your unmarried and seventeen."

" True. It is frowned upon, and neither your dad or I agree with every concept of this. We were actually looking at this as the ultimate form of birth control."

" What?" Mary is shocked and confused.

" The first time you have to wake up at three in the morning because Billy had a bad dream, you'll swear to never have children. But, Mary, it isn't me you need to talk to you."

" Yeah, I know, I need to talk to Wilson." The women nodded and dried their tears.


End file.
